Recueil OS Ranskahov
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS sur les Ranskahov ! Une envie ? Demandez !
1. Powers Rangers Vladimir !

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici un petit OS, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov.  
Un délire complètement assumé et dédicacé à Skayt ( tu vois, c'est ça que mon cerveau me fait imaginer lol )

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **Il en avait vraiment ras-le-bol. Ses hommes se foutaient de lui depuis plusieurs jours.**

 **Tout ça à cause d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée.**

 **A cause d'Anatoly et de ses paris débiles.**

 **Et surtout, Vladimir n'aimait pas perdre ...**

Quelques jours plus tôt...

\- S Dnem Rozhdeniya* !

\- Merci à tous !

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Anatoly, et tous les membres de leur clan étaient présents.

Vladimir s'approcha de son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Bien, maintenant moy Brat*, en regardant toute l'assemblée, tu connais la tradition ! Tu dois boire autant de shooter de Vodka que ton âge !

Ce qui faisait beaucoup de Vodka. Misère…

Voyant le sourire machiavélique qui se dessinait sur le visage de son frère, Anatoly eut une idée.

\- Je te parie que tu n'en boiras pas autant que moi, annonça Anatoly, en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Sergueï, amusé du comportement des deux frères, prépara les verres et les bouteilles de Vodka. Il installa deux rangées de shooter et les remplis d'alcool.

Semyon, quant à lui, attrapa le tableau noir qu'il avait préparé à l'avance, sachant que chaque année, à chaque anniversaire, c'était toujours la même chose. Alors il avait investi dans un tableau lui permettant d'inscrire les scores des deux frères.

Anatoly et Vladimir se placèrent chacun d'un côté de la table et attendirent que Sergueï donne le signal de départ. Ils allaient gober chaque shooter les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux s'arrête.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? Teper'!**

Ils avalèrent les verres à un rythme effréné. L'assemblée les encourageait, hurlant leurs noms.

Au bout d'un moment, le tableau affichait un score de 37 shooters de Vodka avalés pour chacun des deux frères, et chacun tenait un verre dans leur main.

Mais aucun des deux n'arrivait à avaler le verre. Ils étaient déjà bien éméchés, et tanguaient sur leur chaise.

\- Hey t'sais quoi ? bafouilla Anatoly, un sourire béat sur le visage, c'lui qui arriv'ra à avaler ce verre, il pourra donner un gaga à l'autre !  
Vladimir acquiesça, et leurs hommes hurlèrent de joie, contents de voir la tournure que prenait la soirée.

Les Ranskahov levèrent leurs verres solennellement, et Anatoly avala le sien en premier.

Vladimir approcha son verre de ses lèvres, mais l'odeur de la Vodka lui retourna l'estomac et il dût abandonner le pari.

\- Vladimir abandonne, le grand gagnant est Anatoly avec 38 shooters de vodka ! Bien plus que son âge ! hurla Sergueï, bien alcoolisé lui aussi. Il obtient donc le droit d'imposer un gage à Vladimir !

Anatoly réfléchit à un gage bien pourri. Mais avec tout l'alcool qui avait ingurgité, c'était dur de trouver une bonne idée.

Et puis, il se rappela de ce que lui et son frère regardaient quand ils étaient enfants, et surtout d'une chose en particulier que Vladimir savait faire.

\- J'sais ! J'veux que moy Brat* fasse la chogré... la gréhcr... Chérogr... la danse des Powers Rangers(1) ! s'exclama Anatoly, un sourire satisfait sur le visage quand il croisa le regard horrifié de Vladimir.

\- DAZHE VO SNE* ! cria Vladimir, choqué de la demande de son frère.

\- T'as pas l'choix Vlady ! ricana Sergueï, tout en cherchant sur son téléphone la musique du générique des Powers Rangers.

\- J'veux la danse du Power Ranger Blanc ! ricana Anatoly, voyant son frère s'enrager de secondes en secondes.

La musique se lança et tous les regards se posèrent sur Vladimir.

Il soupira et se dit " quand faut y aller, faut y aller".

Il prit son bracelet en cuir le tourna sur son poignet droit, mimant l'allumage du bracelet magique du Power Ranger Blanc.

 _Anatoly commençait déjà à rire._

Vladimir tourna la tête vers son frère hilare et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

Il leva son poing droit au niveau de la poitrine en criant " Jungle Morph Rhino !"(2) et retendit le bras vers le sol.

Il se tourna d'un quart sur la droite puis se remit droit en pointant les deux poings en avant.

 _Anatoly essuya une larme de rire._

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, les décroisa violemment et bomba le torse, mimant une explosion de force à l'intérieur de son corps.

 _Anatoly frappa du poing sur la table en hurlant de rire._

Vladimir fléchit les jambes et remua son bassin tout en moulinant des bras.

Il lança enfin son poing droit en avant en criant " Power Ranger Jungle Fury !"

 _Anatoly s'écroula au sol, prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable._

Vladimir contempla l'assemblée. Les 3/4 des hommes présents étaient morts de rire, les autres se mordaient violemment la lèvre, se retenant de s'esclaffer, les larmes aux yeux.

Son frère était toujours au sol, se tenant les côtes, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Anatoly s'était rappelé que Vladimir connaissait la chorégraphie par cœur du Power Ranger Blanc, et l'exécutait à chaque apparition du personnage à la télé.

Même aujourd'hui, après des années sans l'avoir vu, il savait la reproduire à l'identique.

Et maintenant, tous ses hommes le savaient ...

Présent ...

 **Vladimir avançait dans le hangar servant de QG pour son clan, quand il entendit le générique de Power Ranger.**

 **Il se retourna et trouva Anatoly, hilare, en train de bouger ses hanches sur la musique.**

 **\- Un jour, je me vengerai ! cria Vladimir, mais souriant face à l'attitude de son frère.**

 **Leur vie n'était pas rose tous les jours, alors même si c'était au détriment de son image, ils pouvaient de temps en temps se permettre un petit moment de jovialité.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

S Dnem Rozhdeniya ! : Bon anniversaire !

moy Brat : mon frère

Teper'! : c'est parti !

DAZHE VO SNE ! : MÊME PAS EN RÊVE !

(1) pour celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas, Nikolai Nikolaeff, l'acteur qui joue Vladimir Ranskahov, a joué dans Powers Rangers Jungle Fury ! ^^

https watch?v=OgbWKmv6nBY pour voir sa superbe chorégraphie !

(2) j'ai raccourci la phrase, trop longue ^^

Note de l'auteur : je tiens à préciser que je ne dénigre pas Powers Rangers, je le regardais étant petite ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Sing Anatoly !

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici un petit OS, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov.

Suite de Happy Birthday ! Bin oui, Vladimir voulait sa vengeance ^^

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Vladimir était heureux car aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Et il tenait sa vengeance.

\- Alors, tout est prêt pour ce soir ? demanda-t-il à Sergueï.

\- Da* ! Mais tu es sûr que ton frère ne t'en voudra pas trop ?

\- Niet ! Et puis après tout, œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! ricana le blond.

Ce soir, il ferait la fête avec son frère et ses hommes.

Ce soir, son frère se ridiculiserait comme lui quelques mois plus tôt, quand il avait exécuté la chorégraphie des Powers Rangers.

Parce qu'en plus de l'avoir "forcé" à danser, Anatoly l'avait filmé.

Et Vladimir avait vu la vidéo.

Lui qui pensait avoir réussi, il s'était trompé. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés, son visage montrait une concentration intense, mais le sourire débile qu'il affichait était effrayant. Bref, il avait été encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Mais aujourd'hui, il tenait sa vengeance. Et quoi de mieux qu'une soirée karaoké pour ça ?

Oui, parce qu'il n'y avait pas que Anatoly qui allait mourir de honte. Ses hommes de mains aussi. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas tous rigolé comme des phoques pendant sa petite danse ? Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

...

\- Vladimir ! Depêche-toi ! On attend que toi pour partir !

Le blond était en train de se préparer, se faisant classe. Après tout, c'était lui le roi de la soirée.

Rejoignant enfin Anatoly, Sergueï et Semyon dehors, les quatre hommes, beaux comme des Dieux ( NDA: c'est mon avis hein! ) grimpèrent en voiture pour rejoindre leur club privé.

Tous avaient choisi une tenue simple mais classe: pantalon cintré noir, chemise noir, chaussures noirs. La classe.

Arrivés enfin à destination, les quatres hommes descendirent de voiture et entrèrent dans le club.

Tous les hommes de mains les plus proches des frères Ranskahov étaient réunis et chantèrent le traditionnel "Joyeux Anniversaire ". En tout, c'était environ une vingtaine d'hommes qui chantaient.

\- Spasibo* ! remercia Vladimir. Il s'installa à une table, et se fit servir une vodka, souriant machiavéliquement en regardant l'assemblée.

Au bout d'un certain temps et après avoir avalé autant de shooter de vodka que son âge, Vladimir se leva et monta sur la scène, prit le micro et interpella tous ses invités.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, les vraies festivités vont commencer ! Vous vous souvenez comment vous vous êtes tous bien marré en me regardant danser ? commença Vladimir. Eh bien, à mon tour de rire de vous ! A commencer par Anatoly !

Ce dernier avait blanchi soudainement. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi un micro avait été installé sur la scène. Soirée karaoké. L'enfoiré.

\- MOY BRAAAAT* ! Viens sur scène ! ria Vladimir, sous le regard noir d'Anatoly. Oh ! Et bien sûr, c'est MOI qui choisit la chanson que tu vas nous interpréter !

\- GOVNYOK ! cria Anatoly, regardant son frère rire en choisissant une musique sur le karaoké. Un petit écran était installé au pied du chanteur pour faire défiler les paroles.

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont TOUS chanter ! rit Vladimir, en pointant du doigt l'assemblée.

Le blond descendit de scène et se réinstalla à sa place, entre Sergueï et Semyon, savourant à l'avance sa vengeance.

La musique démarra Forever Young d'Alphaville. Il savait. Vladimir savait que son frère la connaissait par cœur, parce qu'il l'avait souvent entendu chanter sous la douche.

 **Le blond ricanait, le brun fulminait.**

 _Let's dance in style,_

 _Let's dance for a while_

 _Heaven can wait,_

 _We're only watching the skies_

 _Hoping for the best_

 _But expecting the worst_

 _Are you going to drop the bomb or not?_

 **Vladimir ouvrit grand la bouche entendant la voix de son frère. Ce dernier, prit dans la chanson, chantait avec son cœur, aimant cette musique.**

 _Let us die young or let us live forever_

 _We don't have the power_

 _But we never say never_

 _Sitting in a sandpit,_

 _Life is a short trip_

 _The music's for the sad men_

 _Can you imagine when this race is won?_

 _Turn our golden faces into the sun_

 _Praising our leaders,_

 _We're getting in tune_

 _The music's played by the madmen_

 **Anatoly chantait, et Vladimir était subjugué par la voix de son frère. D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes présentes dans le club écoutaient religieusement le russe chanter.**

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young_

 _Do you really want to live forever_

 _Forever - and ever_

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young_

 _Do you really want to live forever_

 _Forever - and ever_

 **C'était incroyable. Vladimir avait une voix vraiment incroyable.**

 _Some are like water_

 _Some are like the heat_

 _Some are a melody and some are the beat_

 _Sooner or later, they all will be gone_

 _Why don't they stay young?_

 _It's so hard to get old without a cause_

 _I don't want to perish like a fading horse_

 _Youth's like diamonds in the sun_

 _And diamonds are forever_

 **Plus personne ne parlait, ne souriait ou ne bougeait. Tous étaient envoûtés par la voix d'Anatoly.**

 _So many adventures couldn't happen today_

 _So many songs we forgot to play_

 _So many dreams swinging out of the blue_

 _We'll let them come true_

 **Anatoly, les yeux fermés, bercé par la musique qu'il aimait chanter, avait fait abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.**

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young_

 _Do you really want to live forever_

 _Forever - and ever_

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young_

 _Do you really want to live forever_

 _Forever - and ever_

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young_

 _Do you really want to live forever_

 _Forever - and ever_

La chanson terminée, Anatoly rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux de son frère. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux. La voix du brun l'avait touché au plus profond de son cœur. Regardant les autres hommes présents, Anatoly remarqua que certains étaient comme ... hébétés.

\- Quoi ? Je chante si mal ? demanda Anatoly, riant nerveusement.

Puis les applaudissements explosèrent dans la salle. Tous se levèrent et acclamèrent leur chef.

Vladimir monta sur scène et prit son frère dans ses bras.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te ridiculiser, murmura le blond, essuyant discrètement ses larmes. Tu chantes vraiment bien !

\- Spasibo moy brat, répondit Anatoly, touché par les excuses de son frère. Et si on faisait chanter quelqu'un d'autre ? Sinon tu vas finir par pleurer toute la soirée !

Vladimir rit de la petite blague de son frère et descendit de scène, laissant Anatoly.

\- Alors, à qui le tour de chanter ? Sergueï ? proposa Anatoly.

\- Ok, même pas peur ! accepta l'interpellé. Il avala d'un trait son verre de whisky et rejoignit le brun sur scène.

\- Vladimir ! appela son frère, que veux-tu qu'il chante ?

Le blond fit mine de chercher, mais il savait déjà. Après tout, c'était Sergueï qui avait filmer sa scène de danse !

\- Je sais ! "What is love" d'Haddaway ! proposa Vladimir, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage.

Sergueï prit le micro tendu par Anatoly, puis ce dernier mit la chanson en route et descendit de scène.

Sergueï, totalement détendu, se mit à chanter, y mettant tout son cœur, mais c'était une catastrophe.

Mais qu'importe, car Vladimir était heureux. Il avait quand même sa vengeance, et avait pu découvrir la magnifique voix de son frère.

Vraiment, Anatoly lui avait offert un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, même si c'était involontaire. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* Da : oui

* spasibo : merci

* MOY BRAAAAT !: MON FREEERE !

Oui, y'avait un peu de fluffy, mais je m'en fiche, j'fais c'que j'veux ! NANANERE !

Et si vous ne savez pas encore, j'ai commencé une fic basé sur les frères Ranskahov, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


End file.
